shinjufandomcom-20200213-history
Trainer Classes
Pokemon trainers come in all varieties, each with their own set of talents and specialties. Each trainer class has access to a skill tree, which he or she will develop as he grows as a trainer. Each time a trainer increases in level, they gain one skill point, which can be spent on their class tree. Trainer classes typically allow for growth of both the trainer and their Pokemon, so players who neglect their skill tree won't synergize as well with their team. While Trainers can have any number of backgrounds, it is their Trainer Class that establishes who they will become and how they will grow into that person. In the Pokemon World, the most common Trainer Class is Elementalist, which a vast majority of Trainers become. Trainer Classes Elementalist * The Elementalist is the most common trainer class. These trainers develop an affinity with one particular Pokemon Type and try to specialize in developing that affinity. Each type of elementalist has access to its own tree, corresponding to their chosen Type. Cool Trainer * While most trainers specialize in one Type, some believe that strength lies in strategic diversity. Cool Trainers typically field a number of different Types of Pokemon and try to hunt down the ones they think will be the strongest. Gambler * A gambler makes his own fate, and sometimes shuffles the odds. A gambler is always willing to raise the stakes, sometimes putting more on the line than they can afford to lose. Performer * Performers see the beauty in all things, from music, drama, and nature to the deadly art of the Pokemon battle. Showing that beauty to the world through their art is the raison d'etre of the Performer, who supports their Pokemon and their friends with their performances. Professor * Typically less interested in combat than in research, Professors dedicate themselves to the study of Pokemon in all of their forms. Of course, given the dangerous nature of field research, Professors are likely to have an ace up their sleeve when things get hairy. Partner * Sometimes, a trainer will form a perfect bond with a single Pokemon. Brothers-in-arms, these trainers and their Pokemon neglect a possible strategic advantage in favor of pushing each other to their limits. Rider * Riders have a unique relationship with their Pokemon, choosing to tame and bond with Pokemon that they can use as mounts. They play a much more active role in battling than a typical trainer giving orders from the sidelines. This strategy is somewhat antiquated, but not unheard of. Team Grunt * Not every trainer comes to Shinju with honorable intentions. Some people who board the S.S. Abigail have heard of the wealthy, powerful trainers in the region and come hoping to take advantage of the boom. Rocket Recruiting has to start somewhere... Occultist * The Occultist lives to find rare Pokemon. While they might not be as adept at raising and bonding with their Pokemon because of this obsession, there is no group more knowledgable about the history and habitats of rare and Legendary Pokemon than the Occultists.